Straight To Hell
by poisonanon
Summary: Freddy dies again and goes to hell, but this time he's stuck there along with the rest of the boogeymen! If you want to send in a suggestion for a horror movie character or make up your own, just tell me!
1. Another Death

Chapter 1 Another Death

Freddy HATED Dream Warriors. Cocky little shits, manipulating HIS dreamscape. Next time, he would work on getting rid of anyone that could pass on their gifts.

For now, however, he had to worry about keeping his scrawny ass alive. One of the bastards had figured to pull him out of the dream, and it worked. He was grasping straws, trying to appear frightening without getting killed.

But they were waiting for him. The smallest fuck, Kurt was his name, through a tank full of gasoline at him. Didn't take a genius to figure out what happened next. Freddy felt fire, and he screamed. People always assumed that when you're already dead, you can't feel pain when you die again.

Well, those stupid pricks were WRONG! Freddy didn't know who came up with that idea, but being set on fire when you've already suffered from a plethora of third degree burns, hurts like hell.

Speaking of hell….

Once the sonovabitch assholes had left, thinking themselves victorious, Freddy's soul sat there.

And waited.

His expectation was not disappointed. The familiar presence fell upon him again during the hour of death.

She was never late.

Of course, she always assumed he wouldn't recognize her through the shrouded black cloak that was MANDATORY to wear. Freddy didn't buy it. He saw the last guy coming to get one of his victims, a bitch named Irma, and he was dressed like a fucking gothic faggot.

"You can take the stupid thing off Em," he scowled, "I'd recognize that ass anywhere."

The shrouded figure reached up and yanked its hood off, and out popped the head of a very attractive woman in her twenties, "I was dying in there," she groaned, "Next time, I don't give a shit, I'm dressing in a t-shirt and jeans. To hell with procedures."

Freddy shook his head. Emily always said that.

"Can't we get this over with. I want to be in and out of hell as quickly as possible."

Em smiled, "One express ticket to hell, coming right at you," and she shoved a transparent had through Freddy's chest. He felt himself blacking out.

"Oh, by the way," she snickered, "My next stop is one of the kids who killed you. Gets hit by a bus."

Freddy laughed as he descended into darkness.


	2. Little Reaper

Chapter 2 Little Reaper

Mika looked up at the new arrival that made a rather noisy entrance. Mika grunted, he HAD been taking a nap. The figure wasn't an unfamiliar one, he wore a brown tattered fedora, a dirty red and green sweater, and a glove with knives for fingers. He was also covered in burns. Mika smiled.

"Hey Crispy," he laughed, "Back so soon?"

Freddy growled at the impish red-headed demon. Mika was doing that annoying hovery thing with his wings again. And he still wore those idiotic goggles. Freddy would've LOVED to strangle him with them. After all, Mika did look like a child.

Ah well.

"Can't I just jump back into the real world Mika?" he said innocently, "We both know I'm getting out of here eventually."

Mika pretended to look back at his notes perched on his podium. Actually, it was a mini LCD projector screen that floated in mid-air. Mika had patented it himself. It could do anything form pulling out a list of the damned, resurrected souls, a sin count, and phone heaven. It could even play solitaire.

"Oops, no. Sorry Nightmare King, but you have to stay down here for awhile." Mika tried to hide his amusement. No seriously he really did.

"What?!" Freddy snarled at the demon, but Mika stood, unwavered.

"You wasted your batteries form overexposure and abuse Freddy-Boy. The Dream icky thingies-whatever also want to keep you down here as punishment for awhile. Besides, it seems 'God' has been interfering in things again and all types of boogiemen are down here for the count. So relax Freddy-Boy and try to enjoy your stay this time."

Freddy growled as Mika's fingers hovered lightly over THE BUTTON.

"Cheer up, and put a banana in your favorite ear!" Mika sang, quoting a famous internet cartoon.

"You know where I want to put it right now?!!" Freddy yells as Mika pushed THE BUTTTON.

--

Hell was all right once you got past the screaming idiots and cold climate.

Hell was a thriving, dead-end, idiotic city that made New York seem like Mayberry. Surprisingly enough, there was no crime in hell, what with the no dying thing and people being so stupid to know they could get away with shit.

But that was the city part. A lower part in hell is where the real evil lies. You know, Rivers of Fire, screaming of the tortured, puddings of shit. The works.

As Freddy descended down into the Underworld of the underworld, he was surprised to find that Pinhead wouldn't be the one to greet him. Instead, Dante, the anti-Christ, would be the one to accompany him throughout his stay.

Dante was growing into a fine incredibly evil little shit since Freddy last saw him. He almost couldn't wait for Dante to take control of Earth. And there wasn't much God could do about Dante, considering he was allowed to rule the world after God lost a poker game to Satan.

Dante smiled at Freddy, "Did ja miss me Krueger?" he asked cheerfully.

"Not particularly," he growled, "I heard from that ass wipe of a gate keeper that we've got all the boggeymen down here now."

Dante smiled, "Yeah, Michael just got back three minutes ago, and Jason came yesterday. We're still expecting Chucky and a couple other guys to come along any day now. And we've got this new guy too. Prefers to call himself Nny. He's a little horrendously insane. Not an original homicidal monster. Prefers to stay human."

Freddy snorted, as if he couldn't believe a serial killer like himself would want to continue to be a human. There was a reason they killed humans, you know? Why would anyone want to be one?

Dante caught his expression, "I'm sure he has his reasons. Try not to get on his bad side. He's…. eccentric, kind of like you. But he's probably hate you. He prefers adults to teenagers, and he seems to have lost his 'Animal Drive.' Hates sex, or any kind of pyshical contact really."

Freddy snarled this time, "What kind of pussy is he? Hates sex? The nerve….."

Dante sighed, "Lenore seems to like him…."

Freddy grinned, "Ah yes, Lady Lenore! Were is that little cunt anyway? I've got a thing or two to say to her….."

"She goes by Damned Lenore these days," Dante said snidely. Freddy suspected lil Dante had a crush on Lenore, the scariest bitch in hell, known for her short temper and odd punishments.

Freddy snickered, "Has she stopped being a baby then?"

"No, it's just that she finds she could put the fear of Satan more by using Damned instead of Lady."

"Has Emmett stopped referring her to Ma'am?"

"Yeah. He calls her Sir now. It pisses her off."

"Bless Emmett's little heart."

"Well, he's the only demon in hell she can't kill. Why not be her personal Pain in the Ass?"

"I want to be a pain in the ass."

"Trust me," Dante put a hand on his shoulder, "You are."

"Yay." Freddy said sarcastically.

"You are such a smart ass."

"Yeah, and you're bitch, but nobody's perfect."


	3. DID THE DOG SEND YOU?

Chapter 3: DID THE DOG SEND YOU!?!

Freddy wasn't sure what to think of this situation. On one hand, if he happened to gouge someone out in the eyes with his blades, they would only feel incredible pain, but on the other hand, he gained no souls because no one here can die. But there was a 100% chance that some ragtag group of dream warriors weren't going to off him here.

Decisions, decisions.

There was a hard poke on Freddy's shoulder, and he turned to see his most favorite person in the world.

"Hey Hockey Puck," he growled, "Did you ask your mother if it was ok to come talk to me, or are you wearing your big kid diapers now?"

Jason held his machete threatening over Freddy's face, anger apparent on his face. "Hey big fella, be careful with that, you could poke someone's eye out," and Freddy laughed aloud at his own joke.

Jason, either oblivious to the fact that Freddy couldn't die, or he just didn't care, shoved his machete into Freddy's left eye.

"HEY!" Freddy took handle of the machete's hilt, "Hey, didn't I tell you to be careful, ya dumb fuck!"

Jason took hold of his weapon's handle, and began to twist it out of Freddy's grasp, had not a certain Anti-Christ popped in on their fight.

"Crucified Christ, can't I leave you two together in a room without trying to impale each other?!" Dante complained.

"No," Freddy grunted, trying to get out from Jason's grip.

Jason only shook his head fiercely.

The man standing next to Dante took their interests away form their fight at the moment.

He was tall, almost as tall as Jason, and was incredibly skinny, it looked as if a gust of wind could knock him over. There was dark circles around his eyes, giving the impression that this man had not slept for a million years and a day, and his black hair looked like a taxidermy gone wrong. Horribly, horribly wrong.

"Oh," Dante said, noticing their stares, "Freddy, Jason, this is Johnny C. formally known as Nny. He is good friends with my father, Satan, apparently. My cousin that resides on Earth, Pepito doesn't like him too much."

Johnny, or Nny, looked at the two, and raised a quirky hand, "Hi." and he looked at Freddy, "Have we met? You look an awful like someone I killed."

"Do you live on Elm Street?" Freddy growled.

"No, I live on 777. Many annoying people have come to my home asking if I lived in heaven. My house was a shit-hole, a black mark in a horrendously filthy pit of a street. But I'm sure I killed you. You look like that guy after I cooked in my oven while I was making Pillsbury doughboy cookies. They were crunchy."

Jason looked at Freddy, and Freddy looked at Jason, and if reading each others thoughts, they knew, this guy was a fuckin weirdo.

"No, you didn't kill me."

"Oh, Ok. And you. What's with the hockey mask?"

Jason tightened his grip on his machete.

Nny leaned in very close to Jason, "It was you wasn't it? THE DOG! IT WAS THAT DOG! I RAN AWAY AND I LOST IT! BUT IT KNEW! IT KNEEEEWW!!!" He shrieked dramatically and pointed a quivering finger at him.

Jason couldn't take anymore of this man's shrieking, and he was poised to strike, but something got in his way.

It was a young girl with light brown hair that went just below her shoulders. She had run in between Jason and Nny, and took Jason's would-be-killing-blow, had they not been in hell. She was mildly tall, so she took the blow on her left shoulder.

The girl fell to the ground, blood seeping from the wound, but healing very quickly. She had small black bat wings growing slightly on her back. She had a ripped t-shirt with the insignia from some sort of band, with a blood stain on her chest. Her jeans, like her shirt, was ripped. The girl lay on the ground, grimacing, before her eyes opened slightly as she healed, and her eyes were hazel with flecks of green.

"OW! OW!" the girl massaged the disappearing wound on her shoulder. Freddy's eyes caught a glint and saw the knives hanging from her belt. "Watch where you swing that thing, you moron, other people live here too besides you, you know. Christ." her lips turned into a frown, and then she kept her mouth shut, walking away, her head looking at the ground below her, before setting off in a run again.

"The hell?" Freddy watched her retreating back, "The hell's a kid doing around here with the real baddies."

"That's Delilah Young," Dante commented, "She's a serial killer as well. She was killed by a former friend of hers."

"Is she too lazy to clean her shirts?" Nny asked, "I can become drenched in blood sometimes, I've done horrible things with salad tongs, but I don't walk around in other people's filth."

"She was stabbed through the heart." a voice hissed in back of them. Dante smiled at the approaching figure.

It was a tall, willowy girl, with black circles around her eyes almost as dark as Nny's, and had pale skin, tinted with a ashy color, a little like Jason's, but healthier looking. She had thick brown hair, that held an ashy tint too, and she wore black rag-like clothing. Her eyes were a piercing yellow, and her body was wrapped in bandages, mostly on her right arm, and her wings were gruesome things. Instead of the bat-like wings, it was black raven feathers, and they oozed green blood. They carried about an aura of death, and sorrow, and anyone with a brainstem could tell these wings were dangerous.

"That blood stain is her own heart, and it won't ever go away. Not even in the wash," the figure said.

"Damned Lenore," Dante greeted her, "What are you doing down here?"

"Killin' time," she said simply, "Or at least trying too. These are serial killers for Christ's sake, I'd expect them to be a little more interesting."

In the second that Lenore appeared, Freddy turned on his so-called charm, "Well, I ain't no brain-dead Hockey playing momma's boy, but I am known to give pretty girls a nice scream." He raised (if he had any) his eyebrows at her suggestively and grinned.

Lenore gave him a quick glance, and stuck out her tongue, "If you know what's good for you, you'd stuff it back in your pants before it's gone. And you won't be getting it back."

Freddy laughed, "Is that a promise, bitch?"

Lenore revealed the scythe she had hidden in her cloak, and aimed the sharp end threatening at Freddy, "Only if you make it one," she hissed with a smile that dripped venom.

Freddy stepped away and growled, and Nny, was aiming a knife at his head. He snarled at Dante, "You failed to mention that she was a grim reaper too, little buddy."

Dante smirked, "It's only part-time thing for her."

Freddy gazed back at Lenore, the girl he only heard rumors about. Apparently the only Fallen Angel in existence, savior of heaven, and most feared wench in hell. He gazed at her and only saw a pathetic bitch that was pissed off because life didn't go the way she planned it and was stuck here now. Forever.

Nny threw a knife at Freddy, and he tried to ignore the stinging pain in the pack of his head. Freddy yanked it out to see it was Jason's machete.

"You guy's are assholes, you know that right?" Freddy snarled at the both of them.

Jason glared at him, "What, you got something to say to me, you ugly shit? Well, open your mouth and move your tongue around, it helps form words, stupid."

"He's calling you a burnt faced midget." Lenore said quietly behind him.

Freddy looked at Lenore, but didn't question her. He looked back at Jason, "Yeah, well, YOU LOVE YOUR MOTHER! And you!" he pointed at Nny, "You're just…you're just… you're just a _FAG_!" and he stormed away.

Dante sighed at Freddy's retreating figure, "I don't think any of us are going to survive down here with a bunch of serial killers that hate each other. I'll go insane."

Lenore frowned, "Ah, he's just being a whiny smart-ass. He's sensitive about his height. And you two," she pointed at Nny and Jason, "No more throwing knives. I don't doubt your accuracy, and I don't care if people can't die down here. But you'll ruin people's self-esteem, and then you'd be no worse than the people you murder, Nny, or the people that murdered you, Jason."

Lenore started to move away from them, and Nny whispered to Dante, "Does she always have to know EVERYTHING?"

Dante sighed, "Well, she is Lenore, and that's just what she does."

--

A/N:

Hello! CelestialDeth here. I don't normally do author's notes, but I'm just here to thank Hopeless Musician on her lovely OC, Delilah Young. I hope I did her justice. More OC's will appear in later chapters, so if you want to add in someone, just review.

My own, I guess you can say, OC is Lenore Aubrey, from the book I'm writing about hell, The Fallen One, which will hopefully be published. Oh, and the wings. If you're wondering, everyone has wings in hell. Even Freddy and Jason, but they haven't noticed it yet. So the Wing addition to Delilah Young wasn't Hopeless Musician, it was me.

Questions? Comments? Just review.


	4. Because you LOVE us!

Chapter 4 Because you LOVE us!

Lenore marched unceremoniously after Freddy; the dream demon was a bigger baby than the Dream Demons made him out to be. Lenore scowled. Why was she following him anyway? To calm him down? Pfft, that would be a first. She was usually the one to irritate demons, throwing shoes, setting off fireworks… whatever.

Lenore was going to fly off and visit the human world… pop in and see how her Atticus was doing. She turned and bumped into a giggling irritation. Lenore glared at her until she could figure out who the hell she was. Lenore reached into her brain and viewed her secrets.

She had black hair with a blue streak in her bangs, and was very pale, and skinny.

Lenore was reminded of a baby doll. She saw her sarcasm, and her intelligence. Lenore knew she was 18, and that her parents died when she was seven. She saw these secrets and then asked for clarification to see if she got it right.

"Your name is Ravana Ravencroft, yes?" Lenore asked the girl.

She nodded and stared and something behind Lenore. Lenore turned, expecting to see some sort of heartthrob an 18 year old girl might like. The only moving thing in her sightline was Freddy.

Lenore looked back at the girl. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, but are you looking at his…?"

There was a shriek and Lenore was interrupted. Lenore snarled, she didn't like to be interrupted, cut-off, or ignored in anyway of the sort.

Another girl joined the first, and she whispered harshly at Ravana, "Don't look at my brother like that!"

This girl was as skinny as Ravana, but instead she had blonde wavy hair that made Lenore very angry for some unknown reason. She was wearing a pink and black striped sweater. She was a 19 year old named Kirioko.

"Hey, Kirioko, Your brother's Freddy Krueger? I'm so jealous," a sarcastic boy came and joined them.

"Well, I don't care whose brother he is, he's cute!" said Ravana.

Lenore really didn't know how she got stuck in this sort of situation. Lenore looked around, to see if anymore where coming.

The boy who had spoken wasn't really a boy, but to Lenore's standards, he was. He was 21 and wore a Black jacket over white shirt, and he was thin, but muscular somehow. He had blonde hair that almost covered his eyes, and it touched his shoulder. His eyes were remarkable. One blue and one green.

"I didn't even he could be related to people." he said. Lenore looked at him and noticed he didn't know his name. Apparently he forgot it after he….killed his family. Called him self Emerl, she noted, due to the jewel he had 'round his neck.

Lenore looked at Freddy, who was currently swearing at a can on the floor (seriously, a can? Did he trip on it or something? I could understand if it was like a tree….) and she sighed, "Well, actually, there are a lot of people related to that…._stain_. He shares quite a few fathers, y'know."

They all looked up at her as if they just realized she was standing right in front of them. "Well, it's no use standing around like idiots. We're all stuck here for the time being, as you been informed, so says that red headed idiot in the front," Lenore smirked, "My name is Lenore Aubrey, and I'm Hell's Fallen Angel, and part time Grim Reaper." Lenore didn't know what came over her, maybe she was in polite mood day, "You're all serial killers, well, of course you are, you wouldn't be here if you weren't."

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you," Emerl spoke up, "Or someone, for that matter, anyone, how do I know I'm not having a really stupid dream?"

Lenore frowned, "Well, I have nothing to prove that, considering that my argument would be that if you were dreaming, Freddy would be here, but there he is, being stupid. So there, that's you're stupid dream."

"HEARD THAT BITCH!" He shouted from down the street.

"NICE COMBACK! YOU THINK 'BOUT THAT ONE ALL BY YOURSELF!?!" she retorted.

Freddy, intelligently, flipped her off, and went back to his mood on being a whiny brat.

Lenore turned back at the newcomers, "I know, this isn't Mayberry, it's actually no better than the real world, having that Hell is just a bunch serial killers and assholes and idiots, but you'll get used to it after a while. And when I say, 'Get Used To It,' I mean eventually you'll stop waking up in the morning and screaming like a deranged psycho because you're here. Anyway…" she looked down at them, "Here's the wrap I have to give people. Don't piss off Satan or his stupid brothers, don't try to escape hell, and don't try to go to heaven. Breaking any one of these rules will result in massive amounts of pain in brain trauma and hemorrhaging, or someone will just simply hit you in the ass with a heavy object for seven hours. Other than that, go nuts, because as we say in hell, 'We don't give a fuck what you do, just don't bug us you douche bag losers.'"

"Those are the rules?" Kirioko asked.

"What kind of motto is that?" and Lenore felt Emerl's anger rising. Hmm, probably that douche bag comment.

"At least it's not the motto we use for the other people in hell." Lenore sighed.

"Why? What's that motto say?" Ravana asked.

"You are here, BECAUSE you are stupid." Lenore answered.

-- A/N

Oh My GOSH! IT can't be! A new chapter!?! IMPOSSIBLE!

XD Sorry that this chapter is so short. It's more like an introductionary to all the wonderful wonderful OC's that vollunteered to be here. Ravana Ravencroft was contributed by Kira Krueger. Kirioko was an OC from IchigoXKisshu4eva. And Emeral was handed over to me on a silver platter by Yin and Yang opposite. I hope I did them justice.

It's not too late to review and add an OC of your own. Next chapter I'm going to work on brining in Pinhead and Michael. Anyone want to see their fav boogeyman come in? Just review!

Questions? Comments? Review please.


End file.
